


Balanced, leveled, broken

by Dapressoespresso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapressoespresso/pseuds/Dapressoespresso
Summary: Iwaizumi and his pain. This entire thing is from iwaizumis pov, I hope you enjoy this
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	Balanced, leveled, broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I have not been mentally well at all lately but I just couldn’t get IwaOi out of my head. I hope you enjoy it

It was a stupid idea. Stupid, but definitely worth it. I still remembers when Oikawa called me, excited, asking me if I wanted to get matching tattoos. I said no, immediately. My mother would kill me. But somehow I still ended up in a tattoo parlor, hands locked with Tooru’s. He’d thought of the design himself. It represented us perfectly, the tattoo, I mean. It was a scale. I know it sounds stupid (I tried telling Tooru that) but when I really thought about it, it made sense. We balanced each other out, kept each other leveled. I loved it, I loved him, we loved each other. 

That was then though, before everything fell apart. Before he’d truly surrendered to Ushijima. After then I knew it was over. Tooru had dreams, but I wanted to be selfish, so I held onto him, as long as I could, and I think part of him was trying to hold on too. Maybe that’s why we lasted so long... The desperation held us together. Kept us from falling apart. 

I didn’t want to let go. But we couldn’t keep going on like that. Everything was suffocating, everything. Every ‘I love you’, every ‘I miss you’, every hug, every kiss. Why was it so frustrating? I needed him, but he was breaking away from me, why couldn’t you just stay, Tooru? Why am I hurting like this? I need you, we balanced each other out, we kept each other leveled, right? So why now all I’m left with is this painful memory on the back of my neck? This painful scale, all its weight too much to bear. Please just come back Tooru, I need you. 

We balance each other out, keep each other leveled, why don’t you understand?!

I need you.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter @miracleboymin !


End file.
